The Dangers of Street Tennis
by akutsulovesdan
Summary: "That guy has been staring at you since we got here." Momokai


"That guy has been staring at you since we got here."

"So?"

"It's annoying."

Kaidoh let out a hiss but didn't stop his push-up routine. Momo tried to distract himself by watching the street tennis players but his eyes kept being drawn to the guy in the blue shirt sitting on the other side of the court.

He couldn't explain it but something about the way he was looking at Kaidoh was making him annoyed. And angry. There was a lot of anger. He wasn't so much staring as he was leering, undressing Kaidoh with his eyes. It was making Momo want to block his view of Kaidoh, at the least. At the most he wanted to march over to him and punch him in his stupid, smirking face.

"Maybe he's spying? Trying to collect data?" Momo wondered out loud, trying to soothe his unease.

That earned him another hiss from Kaidoh. "That doesn't make sense. We're the only returning regulars; they would be watching the new ones."

Well, there went that idea. Momo sighed. He didn't like this at all. "You don't have to do all this, you know. You could just wait your turn like a normal person without showing off." Now he was starting to feel annoyed with Kaidoh.

"Idiot. I'm not wasting time sitting around doing nothing. But I am done with push-ups, hand me my water bottle."

Momo reached automatically for the water next to him, not taking his eyes off stupid blue shirt, with his stupid smirking face. Kaidoh took it with a grunt of thanks and drank. Blue shirt licked his lips. Momo felt himself shake with anger. Kaidoh was oblivious as he put down his water and started doing sit-ups.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Momo was having a hard time keeping his voice even, "he's really pissing me off."

"Who?"

"The guy who's undressing you with his eyes!" At least Kaidoh had his back to the creep now so he had less to look at.

"Where?"

"Across the court, in the stupid blue shirt."

Kaidoh lingered for a moment during the down part of his sit-up. He looked across the court upside down and a blush spread across his cheeks before he quickly resumed his sit-up.

"What was that, Mamushi?" Momo said darkly. Kaidoh tried to ignore him but the stubborn blush spoke volumes. "You think he's hot, don't you?!"

The only response was a hiss. Suddenly it was hard to breathe for Momo. His heart was pounding, it felt like it was stuck in his throat and the sudden nausea was overwhelming. "Is he better looking than me?" He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No!" Kaidoh's response sounded uncharacteristically out of breathe, even for being in the middle of a sit-up. He caught himself quickly though and let out an angry hiss. It didn't matter, the embarrassed look on his face made Momoshiro feel better. Or it did for a second until he realized Kaidoh's black tank top was ridding up in the back, exposing more and more of his muscular back to the creep in the stupid blue shirt and the stupid smirking face.

"Would it kill you to wear some real clothes, Mamushi? You might as well be naked!" This was all Kaidoh's fault! If he'd just cover up that creep wouldn't be staring and Momoshiro wouldn't be freaking out inside.

"I am wearing clothes, you idiot. Momoshiro, stop that, you're messing me up!" Momo was trying to pull Kaidoh's tank top lower in the back so it wouldn't ride up so much.

"Fine!" Momo let out a little huff. Let that guy leer at him then. He resolved not to look at either of them and instead enjoy the game. His resolve lasted about two seconds before making eye contact with that stupid smirking creep with his stupid blue shirt and his stupid handsome face. He seemed to be laughing now.

Momo started rummaging around in Kaidoh's tennis bag, in desperate search for a more conservative shirt.

"Hey, stop that!" Kaidoh stopped his sit-ups and pulled Momo's hands out of his bag. A handful of bandanas were still clutched in his hands. Kaidoh hissed. "You're messing everything up, you moron!"

Momo relinquished his hold on the bandanas and let them fall back in the bag. "Don't you have any other shirts? Maybe a sweater? A big baggy sweater would be much better for working out in." Momo wondered if he could make sleeves for Kaidoh's tank top by tying together a bunch of bandanas, there seemed to be plenty of them in there.

Kaidoh hissed as he took his bag away from Momo and began refolding everything Momo messed up. When he finished he stood up and began to walk away, toward the creep with the stupid, widening smirk. Momo panicked.

"Where are you going, Mamushi?" Momo scrambled to follow after him.

"I'm refilling my water bottle, you idiot."

If the twitch of his scowling eyebrows was any indication, Momo was really pissing him off. Well, too bad, Momo still wasn't going to let him go anywhere by himself. "I'm coming with you." Momo put a protective hand on Kaidoh's shoulder as he followed closely behind. Kaidoh tried shrugging Momo's hand off but there was no way in hell he was giving up.

"Stop it, Momoshiro, or I'm making you run laps," Kaidoh hissed.

"We're not even at practice. And I don't care, I'll run them later. I'm still not letting you go by yourself. You don't know what that guy is thinking. He could be a serial killer. Or an organ harvester. He probably wants your kidneys, Mamushi." Momo wasn't going to say what he thought that guy really wanted.

"You're being more of an idiot than usual, let me go or everyone runs 100 laps tomorrow."

Momo let go immediately. Despite Kaidoh assuring him that Inui-senpai helped him develop a reasonable training regime for the team that wouldn't overwork them, Momo had his doubts. "Yes, Kaidoh-buchou." Kaidoh hissed.

Momo decided the best he could do would be to block stupid creepy smirking blue shirt's view. He planted his feet firmly and crossed his arms, looking as intimidating as he could. Stupid blue shirt winked. Momo frowned. Why wasn't this working? Was he not shielding enough of Kaidoh? He turned around to check only to find that Kaidoh had removed his bandana and was pouring water on himself. Momo felt his jaw go slack. Kaidoh's hair was plastered to his head and the water was dripping down his angular face, across his neck, and being soaked up by his already tight tank top, forming to his muscles. Momo swallowed hard.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing!" Damn, Momo was caught. Now he was being a creep. He pried his eyes away and looked blankly over Kaidoh's shoulder, trying to find the tree in the distance interesting. Kaidoh hissed and walked back to their spot. Momo forgot about stupid smirking blue shirt and stood awkwardly by the water fountain. He was suddenly feeling hot too and he hadn't been doing anything. Well, other than getting worked up by that stupid staring creep. He thought a drink from the fountain was a good idea but it did nothing to make his mouth feel less dry, or his face less hot.

His legs felt suddenly heavy and uncoordinated but they led him slowly back to where Kaidoh was already sitting. Momo plopped down next to him. He was sitting closer than he meant to but thought it would be weird if he moved away. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see there was a piece of wet hair threatening to fall into Kaidoh's eye. His fingers itched to brush it out of the way. He caught himself as his hand started to move of its own accord. He pulled it back quickly. What was wrong with him today? They'd been coming here for months to practice their doubles game and this had never happened.

This was stupid creepy blue shirt's fault. He leaned back so he was resting on the grass. He kept his knees up to block his view of where he was sitting across the court. There were no clouds in the blue sky to pretend were hamburgers, or tennis balls so he found himself staring at the back of Kaidoh's head. He wondered what his hair felt like, what it would look like twisted in Momo's fingers, it was long enough to do that to. He covered his eyes with his arm and tried focusing on his breathing instead of all these stupid thoughts and feelings.

Just when he was starting to calm himself he felt Kaidoh nudge his knee. The contact was brief but it made his skin tingle and a flurry of butterflies started in his stomach.

"Momoshiro, the game is about to end, we're next."

He felt the sudden absence of the warm body next to him as Kaidoh stood up. Momo couldn't bring himself to stand, or bring his arm away from his eyes.

"Did you fall asleep?" To Momo's surprise Kaidoh sounded more amused than annoyed and that gave the butterflies in his stomach a renewal of fluttering. He wondered if Kaidoh was smiling. That was so rare he quickly pulled his arm away to see but instead he found himself trying to adjust to the bright day. His eyes adjusted quickly as he sat up. Kaidoh was standing over him with his hand thrust out.

"Come on," he said, not looking directly at Momo. He took his hand and suddenly his whole body was tingling as Kaidoh helped pull him up.

"Thanks." Momo let go quickly, even though his hand was telling him to stay. That would have been weird and Kaidoh would have yelled at him. He studied his shoes, hoping the blush he could feel on his face was going away.

He looked up only to see that stupid creepy blue shirt had gotten up and was standing near the entrance of the court. His blood boiled. The guy had the nerve to motion with his finger for Kaidoh to come over. To Momo's shock Kaidoh started to walk over to the stranger. Momo's hand shot out to catch Kaidoh's arm but he was too slow, he felt like everything was moving in slow motion. His hand groped at thin air and Kaidoh was already in front of stupid smirking blue shirt and they were talking.

All Momo could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears and the pounding of his heart. He was getting ready to go pound the smirk off that guy's stupid annoying face when Kaidoh was turning and coming back to Momo. He tried searching his face for some indication of what was about to happen but Kaidoh was staring at the ground resolutely. Momo could tell that his face was completely red. When Kaidoh was standing in front of him he still wasn't looking up. The silence dragged on.

"What did he want?" Momo wasn't entirely sure he wanted an answer but he couldn't stand not knowing any longer.

"He wanted to know if you were single." Kaidoh's voice sounded totally emotionless.

"Oh." Momo could feel the fist clenched around his heart loosen completely. "What did you say?"

"I told him no."

Kaidoh didn't look up until Momo started laughing. Momo couldn't help it; he was so relieved he couldn't form words, just laugh. Kaidoh looked really pissed though so he tried his best to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Momo must look crazy laughing like a madman. "Good, good," he managed to choke out. His eyes were filled with mirthful tears as he looked up and saw the look on stupid blue shirt's face. He wasn't smirking anymore; instead he looked terrified as he stood frozen to the spot. Kaidoh followed Momo's eyes and turned his head to look at him. He let out a hiss, which seemed to snap stupid blue shirt out of his daze as he tried to escape as quickly as possible. That made Momo sober up.

"What else did you say?" It must have been something to get that sort of reaction out of him.

"Nothing," Kaidoh tried to dismiss the question. On any other day Momo would have pressed him for a real answer, until Kaidoh lost his temper and they were clutching each other's shirts and arguing heatedly. Although…since becoming captain and vice-captain their fighting had cooled considerably; now when they did it it filled Momo with a sense of nostalgia.

"Come on, let's go." Kaidoh snapped him out of his revere. He realized his hand was still on his shoulder and he dropped it.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Momo was filled with a buzzing sort of energy, he felt on top of the world. They could crush anyone they played right now.

"No, let's go." Kaidoh was already moving toward their bags. He picked up both of their tennis bags and put them over his shoulder.

"What, where?" Momo was still standing there stubbornly. He wanted to show Kaidoh how much ass he could kick right now.

"I don't care, somewhere else," Kaidoh came back and grabbed Momo's hand and began to drag him away from the tennis courts.

"But…" Momo was trying to tell him that he was eager to play but Kaidoh's hand was distracting him. It was warm and firm and sending tingles up his arm and all the way to his toes and head.

Kaidoh hissed and turned his head to look at Momo but didn't stop dragging him away. "I'll buy you a burger."

"LUCKY!" This was possibly the best day of Momo's life. He lifted his free arm in victory. He was pretty sure that Kaidoh smiled before he turned his head back. Momo took a couple of quick strides so he was walking next to Kaidoh. He couldn't help himself from beaming. Kaidoh had only gone with Momo to get burgers a few times, and it had never been his idea.

They walked the whole way holding hands and arguing about how many burgers Kaidoh was going to buy him but Momo didn't really care so long as Kaidoh kept holding his hand.


End file.
